This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Bags such as equipment bags, backpacks, and duffel bags typically include a strap or other carry mechanism that facilitates carrying of the particular bag. Such straps are typically anchored at two locations and span at least a portion of the bag to provide an opening between the strap and a body of the bag. The opening allows a user to insert a portion of the user's body within the opening and between the strap and the bag body. For example, backpacks typically include a pair of straps that respectively form openings between a body of the backpack and the respective strap to allow shoulders of the user to engage inner surfaces of the straps in an effort to support the backpack adjacent to the user's back. A length of each strap is typically adjustable to control the size of each opening, thereby adjusting a position of the backpack on the user's back. For example, a shorter strap length results in a smaller opening as compared to a longer strap length which, in turn, results in the backpack residing at a higher position on the user's back.
While two or more straps are typically associated with a backpack, some equipment bags, such as golf bags, have recently incorporated a pair of straps to facilitate carrying of the golf bag. For example, golf bags may incorporate a pair of shoulder straps that allow the weight of the golf bag to be somewhat evenly distributed on each shoulder of a user in an effort to facilitate carrying of the golf bag. In order to minimize undue shoulder fatigue and soreness when transporting the golf bag, the golf bag must be properly positioned while supported on the user's shoulders. A proper position of the golf bag allows for the weight of the golf bag to be evenly distributed on the shoulders of the user while also restricting the golf bag from interfering with the legs of the user during walking movements. As with straps associated with a backpack, the length of the straps of a conventional golf bag are typically adjustable to provide a user with the ability to adjust a position of the golf bag relative to the user's body.
In view of the foregoing, conventional bags allow for adjustment of a carry mechanism (i.e., a strap) relative to a body of the bag. However, such adjustments are typically limited to a length adjustment. The shape and/or tension of the strap itself are not adjustable and, therefore, do not allow a user to tailor the shape or tension of the strap to fit the body of the particular user.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.